Marvel Database:Item Template
Empty Syntax (Standard Options) __NOEDITSECTION__Category:Items } | } | |(}}|[[ |(}}]]| |(}}}} }} } | Gallery | Gallery }} Unknown } | } | } }} } Owners Characteristics Origin } | }Category: } | }- }}}=0 |Expression }} | } | } | Category:Earth- }Category:Earth- } | Earth- } }} }} }} }|;}} | }|;|0}} | }|;|0}}}}| }|;|0}} }|;|0}}}}/Creator }} }|;|1}} |, }|;|1}}}}| }|;|1}} }|;|1}}}}/Creator }} }|;|2}} |, }|;|2}}}}| }|;|2}} }|;|2}}}}/Creator }} }|;|3}} |, }|;|3}}}}| }|;|3}} }|;|3}}}}/Creator }} }|;|4}} |, }|;|4}}}}| }|;|4}} }|;|4}}}}/Creator }} | } | }}} }}}/Creator }} }} } | } }} First Appearance } | }|Season}} | } }} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} | } | | UnknownCategory:Character First Appearance Needed }} }} } | }}} — Last Appearance } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} Appearance of Destruction } | }|Season}} | }}} | }|#}} }|Vol}} | }}} | } }} }} }} } } } | } | } | } }} | } | } | Category:Quote Source Needed }} }} | } | } }} }} } | Overview } }} } } | } | History of item is unknown.}} /Power Grid | } /Power_Grid}} | } } } } | } }}}} } | Powers } }} } | Abilities } }} } | Strength level } }} } | Weaknesses } }} } | } }}} } | } }}} } | } }}} } | } }}} } * /Appearances}}|0| | /Appearances}}}} Appearances of * /Minor Appearances}}|0| | /Minor Appearances}}}} Minor Appearances of * /Mentions}}|0| | /Mentions}}}} Media was Mentioned in * /Images}}|0| | /Images}}}} Images featuring * Item Gallery: } } | } }} Footnotes }|[[Category: }]]}} }}}|unique}} }}}|unique}}|Category:Unique Items}} }}}|magic}} | Category:Magical Items }} }}}|asgard}} | Category:Asgardian Items }} }}}|weapon}} | Category:Weapons }} }}}|battlesuit}} | Category:Battlesuits }} }}}|armor}} | Category:Battlesuits }} }}}|material}} | Category:Materials }}Category:Templated Articles } | }|None.jpg}} }|Needed.png}} | Category:Image Needed | }} | Category:Image Needed }} } | }|[}} | | Category:Wikify }} | Category:Item History Needed }} /Appearances | | /Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Minor Appearances | | /Minor Appearances}} > 0 | Category:Minor Appearances Category Needed }} }} /Mentions | | /Mentions}} > 0 | Category:Mentions Category Needed }} }} /Images | | /Images}} > 0 | Category:Images Category Needed }} }} /Quotes | | /Quotes}} > 0 | Category:Quotes Page Needed }} }} /Gallery | | Category:Gallery Page Needed }} Usage Always Present Fields | OfficialName = OFFICIAL NAME | First = FIRST APPEARANCE | HistoryText = HISTORY OF LOCATION | Links = LINKS AND REFERENCES Optional Fields | Image = FILENAME | Aliases = ALIASES | Distinguish1 = DISAMBIGUATION PAGES | Model = MODEL | Version = VERSION | Universe = UNIVERSE / REALITY | Event = EVENT APPEARED IN | LeadDesigner = LEAD DESIGNER | AdditionalDesigners = ADDITIONAL DESIGNERS | PlaceOfCreation = PLACE OF CREATION | PlaceOfDestruction = PLACE OF DESTRUCTION | Origin = ORIGIN | Dimensions = AREA / DIMENSIONS | Weight = WEIGHT | CustomLabel = CUSTOM LABEL | Custom = CUSTOM | CurrentOwner = CURRENT OWNER | PreviousOwners = PREVIOUS OWNERS | Creators = MULTIPLE CREATORS | Last = LAST APPEARANCE | Overview = OVERVIEW | Notes = NOTES | Trivia = TRIVIA | CustomSection1 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText1 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT | CustomSection2 = CUSTOM SECTION HEADER | CustomText2 = CUSTOM SECTION TEXT Manual Overrides | Title = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | ImageSize = DEFAULT : 200 | ImageText = DEFAULT : PAGENAME | Gallery = DEFAULT : PAGENAME/GALLERY | HistoryHeader = DEFAULT : History | NotesHeader = DEFAULT : Notes | TriviaHeader = DEFAULT : Trivia | SeeAlsoHeader = DEFAULT : See Also | LinksHeader = DEFAULT : Links and References Note * TODO: Should 'ImageText' be part of the default empty sytnax? * If 'unique' or 'Unique' are in the 'Model' field, the page will be categorized as 'Unique Items' * If magic, asgard, battlesuit or weapon are included in the Origin field, the page will be categorized as 'Magical Items', 'Asgardian Items', 'Battlesuits' or 'Weapons' respectively. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Page Templates Category:Templates